


Smart Students

by HelloPumpkin



Series: 17 minutes verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Sassy Castiel, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: our students see us leave the same car in the morning and guess what they think au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart Students

**Author's Note:**

> this was written under 17 minutes, for some challenge, so excuse me if there's any typo and stuff :)

Castiel almost jumped on his seat when Dean entered his office and closed the door before leaning on it, a panicked look on his face as if he was being chased.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” he asked, titling his head.

Dean didn’t answer right away. Instead, he walked to Cas’ desk, put both hands on it and looked at his colleague very seriously.

“Cas, I think we may have a problem.”

If Cas had been intrigued before that, he was now completely lost. He had been grading papers during his lunch break so he hadn’t come to the cafeteria with Dean for once, maybe he had missed something?

“Did Charlie finally ask Dorothy out? She could have picked a better place than the cafeteria though. My guess is the student will be spreading the news faster than the plague spread in London in-”

“Cas, cut the history jokes for a minute,” Dean snapped and Cas looked at him, offended. “Sorry, Charlie and Dorothy are still making heart eyes at each other but no one has made a move yet, this is much more important.”

“Then _tell me_! I’m in the middle of a hundred essays to mark, you know that.”

Dean sighed and paced to and fro in his friend’s small office, visibly thinking of a way to break the news to his Cas.

“Our students saw us arrive in Baby this morning and, well… theythinkwe’relivingtogether,” Dean said without breathing.

“Excuse me?”

“Our. Students. Think. We. Live. Together.”

Castiel stared at Dean for about a minute.

“Dean. I hate to bring you the news but. We are living together.”

“No when they meant living they mean living like _living_.”

“You seriously need to take some time off I don’t understand a thing you’re trying to tell me. We have been living together for five years now, or are you mistaking me with a cat?”

“Don’t you sass me Castiel Novak, this is about our students thinking that we-”

“Dean-”

“Cas! They think we are together like _dating!”_

Silence followed, both of them looking at each other in disbelief. Then, Cas left his desk and rushed in front of Dean and, without further ado, grabbed him by his tie and kissed him. It was violent and passionate, both of them fighting for dominance. Somewhere in the middle of this, Castiel was pushed against his desk, papers flying everywhere.

“I hate it when you’re angry” he groaned against Dean’s lips.

“I hate it when the kids are smart.” Dean answered before unbuttoning Cas’ shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/113632614159/17-minutes-verse-based-on-the-prompt-ourstudents)!! xxx


End file.
